At the thresold of darkness
by Graemae
Summary: "In the end, that's all we are, Doctor: pieces of dreams at the thresold of darkness" The Doctor and Donna are inadvertently driven to the 18th century; and as the 10th steps out of the Tardis to crash onto the Flying Dutchman to deal with an unspeakable mistery, it's up to Donna to answer a distress call... yet to be made.


_**At the thresold of darkness**_

"Who the heck are you anyway?! That's the moment in which I should tell you, right?"

After a month of eagerly pressing, Donna had finally reached her target: a real vacation to the 70s Caribbeans, sunbathing time and half desert private beach included. Nothing should have ruined that day. Nothing, but the Doctor's utterly lack of pragmatism when it came to facing an emergency.

The Tardis had suddenly crash landed before the due time. Instead of checking the monitors first, the Doctor had found nothing better to do than shutting the door open and tripping over his own feet at the doorway, as Donna remained alone on the starship, which, in a sort of wickedly fashion, had teleported immidiately away, leaving him in an unknown facility and her in the position of saving him from himself and his capability of always bumping into deadly troubles.

That the Tardis wasn't just a common starship –maybe just a bit smaller on the outside than usual- this was certainly not a novelty. After a while of pulling random levers, pushing casual red buttons and yelling at an unknown software system to turn its square base and rush back to the Doctor, the spaceship landed again, this time in an unknown countryside landscsape. As the walls of the control room began disappearing, a bright laughter spreading through the fading room, Donna suddenly realised a very important thing, a to-be essential information in the next few hours: the blue box wasn't just an old, ill-painted wooden machine. It was an _entity_.

Most precisely, the Tardis was an unsettling, quirckly, oddly fascinating, in her thirties _she._

"Who the heck are you anyway?! That's the moment in which I should tell ya, right?"

she asked, pulling her Victorian style patched up gown up to come closer as the walls vanished for good.

Donna gasped a couple of time. Before she could turn her astonishment into a comprehensible question, however, the unknown woman felt the need of adding another particular to her extremely odd presentation "By the way, I'm Sexy. The Tardis. The Doctor's flying assistant. All time and space. Relative dimensions, too. Shall we go now? Our help is needed".

"Where are we?" she finally asked, picking the most insignificant question out of her wide repertory. She had just seen a larger-on-the-inside police blue box disappear, for Peter's sake.

"Guildford" replied non-chalantely the other woman, heading down the hill path as if without a care in the world.

"The Doctor is in _Guilford_?" asked Donna, with a sparkle of delusion in her voice.

"I didn't leave with a Gallifreyan Time Lord just to end up in a lame half-unknown English city in _Surrey_" she replied lively, without stopping "Oh, wait, you humans tend to get upset when I anticipate your sayings. I'm sorry. No I'm not."

Donna gulped and almost run to keep her companion's pace.

"Has the Doctor ended up in the 18th century Guilford? It's supposed to be a big city, but all I can see is a village" she complained, jumping of surprise as Sexy –seriously, only the Doctor _flying assistant _could have worn such a name- suddenly turned around and came closer to her.

"The Doctor is somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. We're to early to find him, and supposedly too late to help." She answered, with a point of worry in her voice, for the first time "We're here for the other one, of course. I don't know who he is yet. Actually, I already do"

Donna was about to avoid asking, for having just been forgone in her future questions, but asked anyway.

"Who's this _other_ guy?"

"_Allons-y_" was the only smirking answer she received. With a sigh, Donna began following Sexy as they entered the old to-be city where in the future she'd have spent all her Easter holidays. Her trip to the Caribbeans was now gone, but before raging at the Doctor, she needed to find him, of course. With a Sexy and a bit of luck, of course.

**Hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the Universe!**

**... Ok. Maybe I had an ill-starting. Let's try again.**

**This fanfiction is a strange crossover which without Kaity's help would have remained in my to-do list (much to your personal joy).**

**See you soon!**


End file.
